Rejected!
by Kotohime Haku
Summary: Kyouka High: REJECTED. Yumei Academy: REJECTED. Nito High: REJECTED, and the list goes on. She gulped as her eyes trailed to the only option left: "Karakura All Boys' High." Hitsu/OC
1. Off To High School!

Hello to all readers!

I've always wanted to write a gender-bender story. They make laugh too hard. And although the summary says Hitsu/OC, I am still debating whether it's going to end up as romance or not...we'll see how it goes...

Anyways, enough with the author's ramblings. Enjoy! I'll be adding in lots of humor!

* * *

><p><em>Breathe in, breathe out… Breathe in, breathe out…<em>

Hiiragi opened her eyes. She ripped open the letter and scanned through the contents.

_Kyouka High: REJECTED._

_Yumei Academy: REJECTED._

_Nito High: REJECTED._

And the list goes on and on, with the word "REJECTED" on everything.

She stared dreadfully at the paper, her hands trembling, lips pursed and sweating uncontrollably.

"This…" she muttered. Then, in a loud scream, she cried out in agony, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

The impact was so large that the house trembled that a bird couple jumped and scrammed away.

* * *

><p>Fujisaki Hiiragi slammed her head on the desk, a river of tears flowing down her desk. "This can't be true…" she mumbled.<p>

Then a girl with long caramel brown hair that reached her waist came up to her. "Hii-chan?" she had a Kansai accent to her. "What'cha cryin' for?"

Hiiragi forced her head to look at her friend. Gah it was creepy! She was bawling her eyes out so hard that her eye was a creepy red, which some tears got into her dark hair and glued to her face, and her nose was dripping snot and red from sniffing too much!

"A-Aya-chan…" she sniffled.

"There, there, let's clean up your face," said Aya, who took out her handkerchief and started to wipe her friend's face like a mother.

"T-Thanks," Hiiragi said. Once Aya was done, she put her handkerchief back in her pocket and sat there comfortably, a sign that Hiiragi knew that she's listening. "I-I…" she sniffed and hung her head. Aya nodded, sipping her juice. "…I didn't get accepted into any high schools."

Aya blew her juice out comically.

"A-Aya-chan!" the dark haired girl exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine," Aya said, wiping her chin. "But that surprised me! How did you not get accepted?"

Hiiragi replied shamefully, "They were full," in a low voice that Aya could not hear.

She leaned closer. "What did you say?"

"They were full," she said in a louder voice.

"What?"

"I said they were full!" Hiiragi yelled, which echoed in the entire classroom. All the students were staring at her with wide eyes. Her face flushed with a pink red, and sunk deeper into her seat, avoiding their eyes.

"B-But," Aya stammered, trying to change the topic. Luckily the classmates went back to doing their own business. "Hii-chan, you applied for almost every single school there is, includin' the two towns next to this one! How can all of it be full?"

"Well…" the girl scratched her head. "Some I didn't pass because of my score, and I didn't go to the interview…because I forgot."

Aya's head crashed into the wall. Ah, she should've known…her friend would never do something to troublesome…

"Besides… I don't really have anything in particular I want to do when I grow up…so I applied for all the schools!" she exclaimed cheerily.

Aya started to banging her head on the wall dramatically until it bled (of course, comically). _I-I should've known… This girl is an idiot; she's lazy but works hard…but she's the type who studies all night and forgets it all the next day! (And sometimes study the wrong things.) _Aya turned to Hiiragi. "B-But there has to be at least one school you didn't get rejected by, right?" she said.

Hiiragi's jaws dropped dramatically after hearing that.

"E-Eh? Hii-chan?"

"T-That's right… I-It was that school…" she muttered dreadfully.

"_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

_Hiiragi gulped. Luckily there was one more school left! But…_

_Her eyes twitched as she trailed her eyes over to the only option left:_

_Karakura All Boys' High._

Aya's jaws dropped as the juice box in her hand slipped out.

Hiiragi fainted just from telling her the story.

"No…" Aya murmured. Her eyes widened as the seconds slipped by… And then finally, the whole school shook, with just one single scream: "NO WAY!"

* * *

><p>"…so, that's how it is, Mom, Dad," Hiiragi said.<p>

Her parents gasped as if they've been struck like lightening.

"R-Really!" her mother shrieked.

Then her father stuttered, "H-Hii-chan, t-there must a-another school, r-right? I mean, you can't get into an all boys' school…"

"But Dad," Hiiragi argues back. "I _want _to go to high school! And that's the only school left, even though I don't like it…"

Suddenly, her father's glasses flashed and glinted. "Papa… PAPA WILL ALLOW NO SUCH THING!" he suddenly shot up in his seat with rivers of tears flowing down from his glasses. "PAPA WILL NOT ALLOW HII-CHAN TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH BOYS!"

"Papa," the mother scolded gently. "If Hii-chan wants to go, then let her!"

"But Mama!" father replied.

"It's better to let our daughter go get an education, right? Besides…" Hiiragi's mother grabbed her daughter's hands, eyes shining with glee. "…if you ever meet someone, please Mama!"

"E-Eh?"

"MAMA!" the dad screeched, tears flying. "HII-CHAN IS STILL TOO YOUNG!"

"What are you talking about, dear? She's in high school now! It's about time she gets a boyfriend! Ah, but Hii-chan, don't worry! If those guys were to ever do anything to you…" she smiled darkly. "Hmm… Maybe I'll make something good out of them…in the kitchen…"

_In other words, _Hiiragi deadpanned dreadfully in the back of her mind. _She'll kill them and then cook them! _"It'll be alright, Mom," the daughter reassured. "Nothing will happen. I promise."

"Really?" mother said.

"Yes, really."

"Hmm… If Hii-chan says so, then I can't help it… Oh right, right. Karakura is in the next town, right?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Are there dorms there?"

"Yes."

Her mother's eyes glinted. "Hii-chan…listen to me carefully, alright?" she said sweetly.

"E-Eh? O-Ok…" _Something bad's going to happen…_

"Riding back and forth on the train and bus is a pain in the neck, and they've shot up the price of the train tickets and bus…so…" she busted into a smile. "Hii-chan, dorm there!"

Papa froze.

Hiiragi froze to the bone.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" the father screamed, grabbing his daughter by the shoulder. Tears were flying out as he said, "PAPA WILL NOT ALLOW IT! DORMING IN WITH A BOY… AH WHO KNOW'S WHAT'LL HAPPEN YOU TWO AL—" He halted when the mother grabbed his head.

"Dear, please don't say such things in front of our masterpiece."

"Y-Yes…" the dad whimpered, tears still flowing down.

"B-But Mom, l-living in the dorms? I mean, I do want to dorm…but I was planning that for college!" Hiiragi argued.

"Then what's wrong with dorming early? It's fine, isn't it?"

"B-But—"

"_It's fine, isn't it?_" Her mother made a dark smile while emitting a frightening aura which scared the dad as well!

"Y…Yes ma'am!"

Ahh…her ideal high school life was to hang around with friends, going shopping together and eat sweets together and studying together…is an impossible dream.

* * *

><p>Hiiragi is at the train station, along with her parents and Aya, who were going to see her off.<p>

"Hii-chan, take care okay?" Aya said, softening her Kansai accent. "If anything happens, I can't rush over there and save you—if I could, I would—but take this instead of me, okay?" She handed her something circular and smooth in her hands.

Hiiragi took a glance and said, "Eh? Aya-chan this is…pepper spray…isn't it…?"

"That's right!" Aya exclaimed. "If the boys do anything weird to you, you'll have to use this, 'k?"

Hiiragi nodded. "A-Ah…sure…"

Then they heard the train's rumbling.

"Oh, it's almost time…"

"H-Hii-chan…" the dad sniffed. "T-Take care alright? A-And don't forget about papa while you're at it…"

The mother patted her husband on the shoulders. "There, there…" she turned to her daughter. "Hii-chan, take care, okay? And if you're going to act as a boy there, make sure to cut your hair so you don't get exposed."

She nodded. "I got it." The train finally halted and opened the door. "Well then… I'm off!" And so she boarded on the train.

"HII-CHAN~~!" the papa yelled, bawling his eyes out.

The mother slapped his head. "You're embarrassing us!"

"Hii-chan!" Aya called out, waving her hand. "Take care! Mail me whenever you have time, okay!"

Hiiragi poked her head out of the train's window and waved back to them, smiling. She sat back down in her seat when she could no longer see her parents and Aya anymore.

She sighed as soon as she slid down into her seat. Her high school life…is now…dorming with a guy she probably doesn't even know, studying in a classroom full of guys…and the sports are probably a lot harsher…

_Ahh… Someone…please tell me this is a dream…_

* * *

><p>Ahaha... Overprotective characters are always funny...<p>

Anyways. This is my first OC story, so please tell me how you think about it! I'm nervous...since I usually write humor fanfics with no OC...

I'll end this now. **Thank you for reading!**


	2. The First Day At An All Boys' School!

Alright, new chapter is up!

I'm glad I managed to update...I hate my class. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Yes, this fanfic is _gender-bender, slice of life, _and _comedy._ Drama? Maybe. I haven't decided yet. Horror? It goes under the comedy category. Adventure? Maybe if Kurotsuchi appears often. This story will most likely be pure comedy and other random stuff. Why? Because I like to make my readers laugh.

Anyways, special thanks to **ShatterTheHeavens **and **AnimeFreakzoid911 **for being my first reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Karakura All Boys' High School.<p>

A school that exists within Karakura Town and it's the only all boys' school in the town.

Hiiragi gulped.

_T-This is it…once I step into this building…M-My high school life… _She breathed in a gulp of air, huffed her chest out and entered onto the school grounds.

_Alright…so first I'll go to my dorm… _She eyed a separate building away from the school and walked towards it. _I hope I don't get anybody weird as a roommate… _She prayed hopefully. She took occasional glances at her little sheet of paper that had a brief outline of the dorms.

"Umm… Room 14..." She walked up the stairs and sees an endless hallway stretching both left and right. "Wow… The principal must be rich…" The dorm itself was pretty nice—it was nice and big, and there were about six floors (she was lucky her floor was on the second floor) and there most likely…about ten to twenty or more rooms on each floor.

She walked down to the hallway on her left, searching for her room number. "Umm… Let's see…oh, seventeen…sixteen…fifteen…fourteen!" Finally! She's reached her number! She placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it. She couldn't open it, but she uses a little more strength and finally got it to open halfway.

She poked her head in. "Hello! I'm Fujisaki—"

She halted.

There was dead silence. Not even the birds were chirping. Her eyes widened as she stared at the floor.

There was a boy on the floor, right there in front of the doorway, lying face-down, seeming unconscious. The boy didn't twitch or move.

_W-W-W-W-What d-d-d-do I d-do? D-D-Did I j-just k-knocked h-him out w-with the d-door? _Her mind thought back to the scene where she couldn't get the door to open. _B-B-But even if it was an accident, I-I don't think it w-was e-enough t-to k-knock h-him out… Wait! I-If it was enough to k-knock h-him out, t-then w-what if… _GASP! _H-He has a head c-concussion? _All of this was going on in her head in just .0001 second.

While still thinking of why this boy is still lying there unconscious, she was stunned into silence, as if she were being interrogated by a detective of why this innocent boy is lying there unconscious.

"I-Infirmary…" she mumbled out, taking a step back. "H-He…HE NEEDS TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" the school doctor smiled, nodding at Hiiragi. "Don't worry; it's just a slight bump." He pushed up his glasses. "No need to worry."<p>

Hiiragi sighed in relief. "Oh… I'm glad… I-I thought I killed him…"

"Don't worry; a slight bump won't kill him. Right?" He faced the young boy, who had a grumpy and annoyed expression.

Hiiragi nervously laughed. "W-Well then… W-We'll be excusing ourselves now…" She grabbed the annoyed boy out of the infirmary and stopped at the doorway. She faced him. "I'M SORRY!" she exclaimed.

He didn't say anything.

"…" Hiiragi tried again. "I'M SORRY!"

He still didn't say anything.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

No response.

"I'M SORRY!"

None.

"I'M SO—"

"Fujisaki…right?"

"I'M SORRY—eh?" Hiiragi blinked at him. "E-Eh… Y-Yes… I'm Fujisaki…"

The boy looked away, seeming bored. He stuffed his hands into his pocket. "I'm Hitsugaya," he said bluntly.

"A-Ah… H-Hitsugaya…kun…" Hiiragi mumbled. "I-I'm sorry for earlier…"

"It's fine," he said abruptly. "Let's go back. You still need to unpack your things, right?" He walked down the hall, rubbing his head. Oddly enough, his hair was spiky and white. Not hearing Hiiragi's footsteps, he glanced over his shoulders. "What? Not coming?" His eyes were a rather odd teal color. Contacts, maybe?

Then it hit her.

"AH!"

Hitsugaya stopped. "What?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, h-how old are you?"

"Fifteen," he answered back casually.

Hiiragi went up to him. Hitsugaya reached only about five inches away from her head. Alright, she admits that she wasn't grown much despite being a freshman at high school. But looking at Hitsugaya…

Hiiragi gulped.

Hitsugaya realized her intentions. A vein pulsed on his head. "You—" He emitted this deadly aura.

"U-Um," she sweated. "S-Sorry, it's just that I've never met anyone my age shorter than me, so you know, um, I-I thought you were a-a…um…middle…school…kid…"

His eyebrows twitched. His murderous aura was flaring up so badly, that it was starting to take the form of a dragon! A cold and hissing dragon!

"E-Eh! U-Um! S-Sorry…?"

Still having that dragon manifested aura, he simply turned around and snorted. "Whatever. Let's go back."

Hiiragi nodded and stiffly walked next to him, not talking to each other along the way

When they reached their room, Hitsugaya said, "Which side do you want?"

Hiiragi looked around. (She was still feeling stiff from earlier.) The room was separated into two with a curtain and there was a bed on each side, along with a desk. "Um… I'll take the one on the right," she said, seeing how the bed was comfortably sitting in the corner.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything and sat on his bed on the left. Hiiragi went to her side of the room and began unpacking. Lucky! There was already a drawer there for her! She neatly folded her clothes in the drawer and quickly enough so Hitsugaya doesn't see.

"Hey," rang Hitsugaya's voice.

She jolted and immediately shut her drawer. "Y-Yea?" she answered, giving him a nervous smile.

He pulled the curtain over to the side to face her. "Done unpacking yet?"

"Y-Yea…" she replied.

"Then hurry up. We've got class." She jabbed his thumb at the clock ticking on the wall.

Eight o'clock.

She snapped her eyes open. It was already that late? Immediately, she dumped her supplies into her bag and managed to catch up with her roommate, who was opening the door.

"Hurry," Hitsugaya said, as he suddenly picked up his pace. "There's not much time left."

"E-Eh? O-Ok!" she replied back, suddenly finding herself jogging to catch up to the speed-walking Hitsugaya. "By the way, what class are you in, Hitsugaya-kun? I'm in 1-B."

"Same class," he answered as he opened the door and rushed in. They both walked up the stairs and went into the class, 1-B.

Hitsugaya walked in casually and took a seat near the window in the front.

Hiiragi, however, couldn't be as casual as Hitsugaya. The boys in the class were talking to each casually, sitting on desks and chatting. The windows were wide and beautiful, with a full view of the town.

Why couldn't she be as casual?

It's not because she's nervous about being the only girl.

It's not because she was new.

It's because if you squint closely, as in, _really closely_, you can see a very, very, faint green and yellow _air_ stuff in the air contaminating the room. And if you breathe, you can smell some…_sour _and _bitter _odor hanging around. If you inhale again, you can smell…_socks _and _sweat_.

She can feel something inside her jump and threatening to come out of her mouth. She clamped her hand over her mouth, and immediately took a seat in the far back of the class (since there weren't much people there) next to the window. She opened the windows wide and huffed and panted.

_O-Oh gosh… I-It smells… It smells terrible in here… W-What the heck? H-How can all these guys just sit there and chat like there's nothing wrong with the air! And don't they see this green and yellow stuff flying in the air!_

Thinking about the stuff in the air makes her want to gag. She shifted her gaze towards Hitsugaya. He's just sitting there staring out at the window as if he doesn't see anything!

"Hey, are you all right?"

She snapped her towards the speaker. He had spiky orange hair and brown eyes. Was his hair natural? Or is it bleached?

"U-Uh… Yea…" she answered, trying to sound manly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're kinda pale. You want me to take you to the nurse?"

"N-No, it's fine," she replied. "I'll just rest my head for now…GEH!" She suddenly saw this _giant _looming behind the orange-haired guy.

He turned around. "Oh, hey, Chad."

The supposed man named "Chad" nodded and just put his hand up for a short wave. "Hey, Ichigo," he said.

Taking notice of Hiiragi's awkward face, Ichigo said, "Oh, don't worry about him. He looks scary and all, but he's a good guy inside. He's Chad."

Chad took out his hand for a shake. Hiiragi nervously took it. "I-I'm Fujisaki…" she mumbled out. Chad nodded and retracted his hand away.

"And I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said, pointing to himself. "Nice to meet you."

"A-Ah… Nice to meet you too…" she was still feeling a little sick from the polluted air. "H-Hey, um… D-Do you guys…umm…_smell _or _see _something in the air?"

"Huh?" Ichigo and Chad were confused. They sniffed the air and squints their eyes to see something in the air. They shook their heads. "Nope," Ichigo answered.

Hiiragi slammed her head on the desk. _I-It must be because it's emitting from them…_ "T-Then forget what I said…"

"By the way," Ichigo said, leaning on his chair. "What middle school did you come from?"

"I came from Hisashi middle school," she answered. "What about you?"

"Chad and I came from Mashiba middle school. We've known each other since then. Right, Chad?" he grinned at him.

Chad nodded.

"Hmm… That's nice," Hiiragi commented honestly. "You two have quite a long relationship."

"Yea," Ichigo said.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oops, the teacher's coming." Ichigo immediately slipped back into his seat (which happens to be next to Hiiragi's) while Chad went back to his seat next to Ichigo.

The teacher walked in. He, oddly enough, also had white hair, although he looks so young!

"Hello there everyone!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "I'll be your homeroom teacher; I'm Ukitake Juushirou, as well as your literature teacher! Nice to meet you everyone!"

The class stayed in silence, while some just grunted out a "hello" or so. However, Ukitake simply ignored and went right on with the attendance.

Hiiragi leaned on her palm, still feeling a little sick. As she simply daydreamed off into random, she was shook back to life.

"Fujisaki Hiiragi-kun?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Ukitake nodded, smiling. "Good, good," and went right down the list.

She was about to doze off into her daydream again, until she felt someone poke her. She glanced over.

"Your first name is Hiiragi?" Ichigo whispered.

She nodded. "Yea, what about it?"

Ichigo paused before saying it with a grin, "It's a nice name."

She blinked.

She repeated what he said in her head again: _It's a nice name. _

She could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks and turn away. "T-Thanks…"

Ichigo grinned again and turned back into his seat, listening to the lecture.

Hiiragi, however, could not get it out of her head. _W-W-What am I getting flustered for? I'm a guy right now! B-Besides, Hiiragi can be a unisex name, right, right! _She shook her head and paid attention to the blackboard. _No, no, don't waver Hiiragi! I'm here simply because I'm rejected from all the other high schools! I'm here because I want to go to high school! _She stared determinedly ahead and was ready to take some notes until the bell rang.

"Well, first periods over, class!" Ukitake exclaimed. "The next teacher will be coming soon! Well then, see you guys later!" And with that, Ukitake waltzed right out of the room.

Hiiragi's head banged on the table. _I-I look so lame…_

Then the next teacher came in. Let's say…he's weird. He had these really thick make-up on that covered his entire face with white and black. He has this thick purple scarf thingy around and this weird hat. Also, his middle finger nail was exceptionally long. Next to him was a normal looking girl, who didn't show any expressions except just stare.

"Good morning class," he said. "I'll be your science teacher, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and this is my assistant, Nemu. Now that we're over with the introductions, let's begin the lesson!"

Suddenly a student stood up. "U-Um, Kurotsuchi-sensei, don't you need to take roll?" he said courageously. Most of the students seemed to be shivering under Kurotsuchi's gaze.

"Hmmm?" Kurotsuchi's freaky golden eyes seemed to abnormally enlarge. "Take roll? I need no such things! I'll learn your names sooner or later," he scoffed. "Now get back into your seat and let me start the lesson!" The boy almost yelped and immediately sat back into his seat.

_W-Wow… This teacher is freaky… _Hiiragi thought as she watches her teacher have Nemu take out some a big box.

"Today we'll start with the simple stuff," Kurotsuchi explained as he took out a big tank filled with…jumping and croaking frogs. "We'll dissect these and have a look at the organs."

The students either grimaced or paled.

"U-Um," called out yet another brave student. "W-Wouldn't it be better to take a look at textbooks?"

"Textbooks? Nonsense! Forget that fake and inaccurate stuff! It's better to experience this yourself! Now…" Kurotsuchi did something that was absolutely unnecessary: he released the frogs. "…catch the frogs you like and begin."

The frogs were jumping all over the classroom, landing on students' heads and croaking. Some students paled, and shrieked like a little girl.

"GYAAAAH!"

"_Gerok._"

"S-STAY AWAY!"

"AHHH!"

During all this confusion, Kurotsuchi nodded while saying happily, "Very good, very good." While Nemu stayed silent.

Ichigo and Chad had already caught one before it managed to touch them. "Gotcha! Hiiragi, are you fine?"

Hiiragi paled at the sight of the frog sitting there on her desk. It was just staring at her, croaking softly. She slowly retracted her hand away from her lap and reached out for the frog.

She gulped.

The frog kept staring at her.

Her face was twisted into an absolutely horrified expression. Taking it no more, she shut her eyes and snatched the frog.

She opened one eye to take a look.

The frog was right there, still croaking, in her hands.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I got it!"

"Good for you," Ichigo praised, patting her on the back.

"Yes! I—" she immediately realized her girly side. She coughed and said, "Y-Yea, I-I know," in a deeper voice. She stole a glance at Hitsugaya. He already had the animal in his hands.

"Alright, does everyone have one now?" Kurotsuchi asked, twisting his head around 50 degrees to the right. "Now hold down the frog so it doesn't escape. Now take the knife and cut open the stomach."

Almost all of the class groaned or complained saying it's "that's too creepy" or "that's disgusting."

Finally, Kurotsuchi snapped. "QUIET!" he shouted. "This is _my _class, so you have to listen to _my _instructions! No complaining!"

Stunned into silence, the class suddenly got quiet and gulped and slowly drew the knife closer to the frog's belly…

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" shouted one guy. He released the frog and ran out of the classroom, screaming and crying.

"Hmph," Kurotsuchi huffed. "Wimp. Class, you are free to do that as well…if you want a failing grade, that is." He grinned maliciously.

The class didn't respond and simply did as what they were told to do.

Ichigo gulped. "Damn, this is gonna be tough… How about you, Chad?"

Chad stared at the frog. He quickly shook his head.

"I knew it… Even Chad can't do it… What about you, Hiiragi?" Ichigo said, glancing towards Hiiragi.

He watches Hiiragi curiously. She had a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek as she stared at the frog, still croaking. Ew. She can hear the croaking vibratating on the stomach. The hand holding the knife trembled. Slowly, slowly, he drew the knife closer to the belly. Then, she made a small slit on the belly and the blood spurted onto her cheek.

Hiiragi paused.

_Oh shit…_ Ichigo thought. _He's gonna fre—_

His eyes widened.

More and more blood was splashing all over Hiiragi's face. He glanced over at the frog.

It was already dead. The organs and blood were spilling out all over her desk.

He glanced over at Hiiragi.

Her eyes were shining! Yes, shining! Shining like a child who found a treasure!

"O...Oooh!" Hiiragi exclaimed, her eyes sparkling even more as she made more cuts on the belly. "K-Kurosaki-kun! T-This is fun!" she exclaimed. With her blood splattered face and the bleeding knife she was holding, she faced Ichigo with an innocent look.

_This guy is creepy! _Ichigo concluded in his head.

Even Chad couldn't bear to look.

"Please," Ichigo said, taking out some paper. "Please, wipe your face before looking at me…"

She was confused, but she simply took up his offer and wiped her face. She grinned at him, with her face still smeared with blood and said, "You know, I used to be really afraid of these stuff. But now that I've tried it, it's fun!" She exclaimed happily. She was so happy, she forgot about the weird odor in the class!

_If only you've continued to be that way…! _Both Chad and Ichigo thought in the back of their mind.

* * *

><p>After class, the trio—Hiiragi, Ichigo and Chad—went to lunch together. The cafeteria was surprisingly big and the lunches were rather cheap.<p>

"I'll have an omelet," Hiiragi said and gave the money to the cook.

"I'll have miso ramen," Ichigo ordered.

Chad nodded and said, "Same thing."

"Sure thing," the cook said lazily and went off to the kitchen after receiving the money.

Ichigo casually folded his hands behind his head and said, "This school sure is big. It even has dorms."

Hiiragi nodded. "Are you staying in the dorms?"

"Yea. My house is around here, but I have…some…issues…" he answered, lowering his voice around the last part.

Hiiragi blinked. She felt as if she shouldn't butt into this. The trio grabbed their food and went off to a nearby table.

Ichigo stared at his food. So did Chad. They were looking at Hiiragi, who was happily eating her lunch.

"Hm? What's wrong, you two? You're not going to eat?" Hiiragi asked.

"U-Um, n-no…" Ichigo stammered. "I-I don't feel so well…" After seeing the happy Hiiragi cutting up the frog, he and Chad had completely lost their appetite.

Just as he thought he was about to vomit, he spotted a tuft of white. "Hey! Toushirou!"

Upon from hearing his name, Hitsugaya glanced over at him with an annoyed glare. He walked up to him. "Not call by my name so familiarly, Kurosaki."

"So what? We went to the same middle school anyways," Ichigo said casually.

Hiiragi blinked. "So you three went to the same school?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "We were all in the same class."

"Wow…" Hiiragi said in awe. She sipped her water.

Hitsugaya took a seat across from them and began to eat his lunch.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed above Ichigo's head. He leaned into Hiiragi and whispered quietly, "Hey, did you know? Toushirou was popular back in middle school."

Hiiragi spat her water back out which landed right on Hitsugaya's face. Not seeming to take notice, she hacked and coughed and slapped her chest. "T-That surprised me! W-What was that for, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked skeptical and started to whistle.

A vein popped on her head. "Kuro—"

Suddenly, she sensed a demonic presence. She gulped. _T-This feeling… _She turned her head to the source…only to see a very, very pissed off Hitsugaya with his face dripping with water. Yes, she remembered this! From this morning! That dragon-like aura came back!

"Fujisaki…" Hitsugaya muttered lowly, trembling in anger.

"Uhh…hi?" she said nervously. When she heard no reply from him, she got up from her seat, and bolted right out of the cafeteria like a sudden gust of wind!

"_FUJISAKIIIIIII!_"

And Hitsugaya darted right after her like a hurricane.

Chad stared at the hanging door which the two just left from with a sweat drop. "Are those two alright?" he asked.

"P-Probably…"

* * *

><p><em>Aya-chan, how are you? I'm good here at Karakura. It's a weird school, but it's ok. I'm glad I got the chance to e-mail you on the first day. I made some friends, too! I want to introduce them to you whenever I get the chance. I—<em>

"Hey, can I turn off the lights now?"

—_am sharing a room with a guy named Hitsugaya. _

"Uh, yea, in just a moment," Hiiragi replied back before typing away on her laptop.

_But I'll tell you next time. It's getting late now. Goodnight! P.S…_

She closed her laptop and said, "You can shut it off now," and plopped herself under the blankets.

Hitsugaya huffed and closed the lights. He knew this roommate is going to be an irking guy.

…_P.S, I haven't used the pepper spray you've given me yet. Yet._

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Were you expecting Hiiragi to like those stuff? Did you expect her to be a lot more girlier? Twist the story, twist the story! If you think it was too fast and didn't make sense...I'm sorry. I'm still have a lot more to learn: character developments, canon characters, and writing. I try to understand the characters more by doing some little interview inside my head with them. And whenever I do it with Hiiragi...she likes to say random stuff.<p>

Anyways, that's it with the author's ramblings.


	3. Enter Japan's Biggest Flamboyant Guy!

ALRIGHT! NEW CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep-beep-bee—<em>

She immediately stomped on the alarm with her hand.

Groaning, she got up groggily, yawned and rubbed her eyes while glancing at the clock. "It's only seven…" she mumbled.

"Exactly. Now get up before I drag you out there."

Hiiragi glanced over her shoulders. "Ah, Hitsugaya…"

He was glaring at her irritatingly with his arms crossed. He really doesn't like his roommate. At. All. "They serve breakfast early, but the latest it seven-thirty. I'm going down first," he said quickly before silently walking out of the door.

Hiiragi nodded tiredly. She stretched her arms and went straight into the bathroom (which was conveniently in their room near her bed) and began to brush her teeth. _The second day of school… _she thought. _…it's not so bad so far… Ah, right, I have gym today… Better bring my uniform…_ She spat out the toothpaste, gurgled and then made her way to her drawer, took out a her gym clothes and shoved it into her bag.

She nodded proudly herself. "That should do it," she said before changing into her uniform.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was sitting at the table, calmly eating his breakfast. The food here at school is great, but thinking about a <em>certain <em>roommate, it made the food taste like sand. It's only the second day of school, and he's already having so much trouble with him.

"Yo, Toushirou."

An anger mark popped on her temple. He sat down his glass of water and glared at the guy. "It's Hitsugaya, Kurosaki."

Ichigo waved it off and sat next to him, chewing on his toast. "So how's school? Getting along with your roommate?"

Hitsugaya huffed. "He's an irking guy," he said, taking a spoonful of rice. "Not much to say about him, but all I can say is that he's an irking guy."

Ichigo chuckled. "Heh. But he's an interesting guy, you know…able to run away after 'insulting' you?"

The white-haired boy clanked his spoon down. "Forget it. I'm going now." He dumped his tray onto the counter and left the cafeteria with his hands shoved into his pocket. Ichigo was left there alone, eating his breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p>Hiiragi yawned as she walked on the school ground. She was slouching (she's always had bad posture) and one hand was plugged into her pockets (she liked to keep her hands somewhere that's not hanging around doing nothing by her sides). To top it off, her short hair was sticking out in some places.<p>

If she were a girl, she would be caring right now.

But she's a guy right now—she doesn't particularly care.

Then suddenly.

Instead of the fluttering cherry blossom petals, bright red petals came in smoothly and fluttered along with the pink petals. Hiiragi halted her yawns and stared. "Where did these petals come from…?"

She looked around for the source, but she suddenly found herself in the middle of the empty path, while the other students were backing away with a weird look.

"Eh? Do I look weird or so—"

She paused when she saw a trendy young butler come up to her, bowing.

"Eh?"

"Excuse me," he said politely with a smile. "Will you please stand out of the way for a moment?"

Confused, but Hiiragi stepped to the side.

The butler smiled. He took a step back, and a red carpet suddenly came rolling by like a wave. Hiiragi's eyes comically popped out as she suddenly saw something _bright _flashing before her eyes. Likewise, all the students were shielding themselves from the blinding light.

"Good morning, everyone!" came a rather _princely _and _sparkly _voice. "Lovely weather today, isn't it?" Hiiragi glanced at the front gate. There was a black limousine parked there, with a bodyguard and a strange shadow to is mysteriously being censored out with a shadow.

"I, Minazawa Azuma is coming through!"

Then the censored out figure was walking on the red carpet, the shadow for some reason fading away like it's revealing a play or something.

The young cross-dressing girl's jaws dropped.

The figure had smooth caramel brown hair, with shiny black eyes and he held a crimson rose next to his lips, smiling. Behind him was the same butler who had politely asked Hiiragi to move, smiling.

_I thought this only happens in shoujo mangas! _Hiiragi exclaimed in the back of her mind, visibly shocked to the bone.

The dramatic princely character smirked as he made his way to the school building, with the butler following behind. "Yuuta, you can stop it with the petals now," he said to his butler.

Yuuta bowed. "As you wish, master." He raised his hand to the bodyguard next to the guy and snapped his fingers. Everyone watches this as the bodyguard nods and mumbles something onto his earpiece, and waved his hand into the air.

Hiiragi could not believe her eyes.

There was a freakin' _helicopter _up in the sky dropping down _rose petals!_

_What the heck is this? _Were the thoughts of every student witnessing this.

"Yuuta, make sure to have the guards clean this up later," Minazawa ordered.

"Roger." Yuuta snapped his fingers, and immediately, with ninja-like speeds, the guards came sprinting in and cleaned the yard with at least the help of fifty people.

_WHAT THE HELL!_

Hiiragi could not make out a word from her lips. Ok, ok. So, this apparently _flamboyant princely-guy _waltzed into the school ground, with a _red carpet _and a _helicopter _showering down _rose petals_? Seriously, _what the heck?_

As Minazawa and his butler Yuuta make their way on the red carpet, Minazawa is smirking proudly while Yuuta smiles like nothing unusual is happening. Then suddenly, fifty hundred bodyguards popped out at lightening-speeds and rolled the red carpet back up once the two were in the building.

"Our young master has safely entered the building," reported one guard over his earpiece.

"Roger," said the next guard who received the previous' guard's report. He waved his hand in the air, and instantly, all the guards disappeared, leaving an empty cold wind with stunned and stoned students left speechless.

"What…just happened…?" Hiiragi muttered out.

Shortly after that little "grand" entrance Hiiragi had also safely entered the building herself. Ok…now that was a little weird…why is such a _flamboyant princely-guy _like him at an all-boys' school in the first place? If he wants to make such a grand entrance with his looks and rose petals and all…go do it at a co-ed school!

"…morning," Hiiragi sighed as she took her seat.

"'sup?" Ichigo responded back, with Chad just raising his hand and nodding. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ichigo suddenly reach her hand out for her. Her heart suddenly jumped and flinched, but Ichigo grinned as he pinched a little red petal between his fingers.

"You had this one your head," he said.

"O-Oh…from this morning…" she took the petal from him.

"Where did you get that from?" Chad asked.

"This morning—"

"_GOOD MORNING TO YOU ALL!"_

Hiiragi's jaws dropped as her eyebrows scrunched up in disbelief.

Ichigo and Chad were confused at this sudden new voice.

"_AS A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE FOR WARMLY WELCOMING ME INTO THIS FABULOUS SCHOOL, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU THIS!"_

There was a sudden gust of wind squalled through the door along with red petals gliding in. Students had to defend themselves from the wind with their arms, occasionally sneezing from the dust gathered on the floor.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK?"

"Oi, stop it with the dramatic entrance!"

"I-I'm allergic to roses! A-Achoo!"

"Stop it!"

As the wind slowly died down, right there, in front of the door, stood two fuzzy shadows. Dramatically, the shadow revealed a certain brown-haired guy and his butler.

"_PLEASE, ALLOW I, MINAZAWA AZUMA TO BESTOW THESE LOVELY CRIMSON ROSES UPON YOU!"_

Minawa began to laugh proudly with his nose high up in the air, with Yuuta behind him, smiling like nothing is happening.

The students stood there frozen like a stone.

As the flamboyant character continues to laugh majestically, Hiiragi could only comprehend one thing in her mind: Idiot.

Minazawa continues to laugh, as he twirls (?) like a ballerina to a student and hands him a delicate rose. "For you," he says deeply.

The young boy was thoroughly creeped out.

Minazawa laughs majestically again, and does the same thing to a nearby student. Again, the student is also creeped out.

"For you!"

"For you!"

"For you!"

He kept doing the same thing until he twirls his way towards our main trio.

The flamboyant character halts in front of Hiiragi and hands her a rose. "Here you go," he says.

"Uhh…thanks…?" she said with confused scrunched up eyebrows.

Minazawa twirls towards Chad. "Here you go, young mister," and pats Chad on the shoulder, who had no idea what was going on.

Then he waltzes his way to Ichigo. "Uhh…" said Ichigo, taking the rose with uncertainty. "Thanks…?"

Minazawa smiles, and then once again, shouts in a grand voice, "Now, I shall take my leave now! I shall see you again, my fellow friends!" He twirls and twirls his way out of the classroom, his laughter echoing down the hall.

The class was in silence.

"So…" Ichigo was the first to break the silence. "…who was he?"

"I don't know," Chad answered.

* * *

><p>Shortly after class was P.E class. Hiiragi sighed. She didn't like sports. It was as simple as that. Last year in middle school she managed to pass simply because the teacher gave everyone an A for coming to class.<p>

But this isn't middle school.

This is an all boys' high school.

And she knows how rough they are.

She sighed as she opened the door to the locker room. She opened her eyes and see a bunch of guys changing and chatting. With eyes popping out of her reddened face, she slammed the door shut while suppressing a nosebleed.

"I-I f-forgot about t-the c-changing room…"

In the end she decided to change in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A big, tanned and muscular man stood there with an evil grin, tapping a bamboo sword on his shoulder. On his other shoulder hung a little girl with bright pink hair, grinning happily.<p>

"I'm Zaraki Kenpachi," the man said. "And I'll be your P.E teacher for this year. Just so you know, I'm not interested in weak guys, so you better be prepared!"

Hiiragi flinched. While all the other guys are excited about P.E, she's the only one who will definitely not pass!

"And I'm Kusajishi Yachiru!" the happy pink girl exclaimed. "I'll be the assistant, nice to meet you!"

Hiiragi wondered why is there a girl at an all boys' school. She's not even trying to hide the fact that she's a girl!

"Although this is sudden," Zaraki said. "we'll have a second year join us. They'll be having class with us from now on."

The students groaned. They wanted to have the whole gym to themselves!

"Quite moaning," Zaraki scolded. "I'll have you run five laps around the school! If I hear another person complain, that'll be another five laps!"

The boys sighed in unison, got up and began to do some stretches.

Hiiragi sighed in depression by herself in the corner. She was fine in running…in fact, she was pretty confident in her legs…but she could only last for two laps…

Tiredly, she began to do some leg exercises herself. Zaraki-sensei shouted everyone to go wait outside.

Hiiragi walked outside and stuffed her hands into her jersey pockets. Ahh…it felt so warm out here…the cherry blossoms are dancing so calmly…ah, now there are red petals…how lovely…

Wait.

Red petals?

"_AHAHAHAHA! EVERYONE, LET'S ALL HAVE A LOVELY CLASS TODAY!"_

Hiiragi and few other's jaws dropped.

Minazawa reappeared once again with yet another grand entrance with rose petals.

Zaraki blew the whistle. "Alright everyone. Be quiet and listen. I'll be behind you all on my bike, so anyone who tries to cheat will automatically fail this semester. Now go run already dammit." Almost immediately, the students dispersed and ran away, not wanting to listen Minazawa and his unnecessary speech.

However, as if he teleported, Minazawa was already the first person in the crowd running! "Ahh, you're all so cruel to leave me behind!" he says dramatically. "However, fear not! I will always be right behind you all! Ahahaha~~!"

Everyone was thinking he should just drop dead.

"Azuma-sama, you're hair is flying," Yuuta commented, who was holding a basket of red petals and a big fan attached on his back. He threw the petals into the air, and with the guidance of the fan, it flew into everyone's view.

"Ah, thank you, Yuuta, but don't worry! Just a little unruly hair will not hurt my looks!"

"Oi," Zaraki deadpanned. "I don't care about your looks or the petals, but you're cleaning that up, right?"

_Why,_ Hiiragi thought. _Why is it that he uses the old fashioned way of a grand entrance when he used a frickin' helicopter this morning! _As she ran, Hitsugaya was right beside her.

He took a quick glance from the corner of his eye at her. He picked up his pace and said, "Slowpoke."

An anger mark popped on her cheek. Just as she was about to retort at him, he was already gone. Her eyebrows twitched. _W-What a jerk! _she concluded and then started to build up this deadly aura around her.

Hitsugaya huffed as he nonchalantly pretended he didn't sense that killing aura. "Irritating guy," he mumbled.

When the five laps completed, everyone was huffing, panting, and sweating as they each dumped water on themselves and wiped themselves with a towel.

Ichigo and Chad were drinking water.

Hitsugaya was sitting in the shade under a tree.

Minazawa and Yuuta weren't breaking a sweat.

Hiiragi was completely knocked out on the floor.

_A-Am I the only o-one that's t-this t-tired…? _she thought as she climbed onto a bench. She tilted her head to rest on her shoulder, but that angle led her to a direct view of Minazawa laughing as always.

She was about to turn away in disgust, but she paused when she saw Yachiru hopping towards him.

"Hey there, princey!" Yahciru exclaimed.

Hiiragi saw something unbelievable.

Minazawa was looking pale.

"H-Hey there, Kusajishi-sensei," he stuttered. "W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to know where you got those roses from! It's so pretty and smells good!"

"A-Ah," he stammered. "T-Those roses are grown f-from my own garden. I-If you'd like, y-you can have this." He handed her a rose shakily.

"Wow! Thanks, princey!" And with that Yachiru took off, waving the rose around.

Hiiragi wondered why he was stuttering at Yachiru. She rubbed her chin in a very thoughtful manner. Minazawa wouldn't mind if she stuck her nose in this, would he…?

During lunch, Hiiragi casually sat in the table in back of him to try to listen to his conversation with his butler. She bit into her sandwich as she leaned closer to listen. "Hmm… As always, he's being dramatic, even when he's not shouting…"

"Who is came?" came three voices.

"GAH!" The sandwich went down the wrong tube. Coughing and hacking, she snatched her water and gulped it all down.

"Are you all right…?" Ichigo asked with a sweat drop.

"Y-Yea… D-Don't scare me like that!" she said in a hushed voice.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Hitsugaya asked blandly.

"I'm on an investigation!"

"Investigation?" Chad repeated.

Hitsugaya knew this guy was irking, but apparently an idiot as well.

"I saw him earlier with Kusajishi-sensei. You know how Minazawa-senpai is always so dramatic, right? But when he was with Kusajishi-sensei, he was stuttering!"

"So?" Ichigo said as he took a seat, followed by the two. "Anyone stutters."

"But it's Minazawa-senpai we're talking about!" Hiiragi slammed her hands on the table. "Don't you think it's strange? Why is such a flamboyant character like him at an all boys' school? Why is he so nervous around Kusajishi-sensei, most likely the only women in this entire school!"

"So you're saying he's gay?" Hitsugaya deadpanned.

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying," Hiiragi said calmly. "It's just that it's strange…why is he at an all boys' school? Why isn't he at a co-ed school where he can flirt with all the girls he want?"

"…you do have a point there," Chad said quietly. "Minazawa is a bit of a mystery."

"Isn't it!" Hiiragi exclaimed. "Then let's all go investigate him together!"

Chad nodded and clapped a little.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya were definitely not interested, but they were forced to go along.

As soon as they saw the master and butler get up, the four immediately got up as well and trailed behind them.

First, they followed them to the classroom.

Peeking through the door, they saw Minazawa most likely talking about something stupidly dramatic again and with Yuuta smiling and nodding. They thought that he's probably not even listening.

"How can you find something about his secret in this all boys' school, anyways?" Ichigo asked. "Unless he meets up with Kusajishi-sensei again."

"Hmm…that's true," Hiiragi said. "Are there any other female teachers around here?"

"This is an all boys' school," Hitsugaya scoffed. "Why would there be any female teachers around?"

"Well then, how do you explain Kusajishi-sensei?"

"I heard that she has special permission from the principal to work here," Chad spoke up. "The principal does accept female teachers, from what I heard."

"Eh? Really, Chad?" Ichigo said, surprised. "Then are there any other female teachers here?"

"Umm… I don't know…"

Just as they were about to sigh, they suddenly heard Minazawa's chair screech. They jerked their heads up and pretended to casually walk past the classroom. However, the moment Minazawa saw them…he was overjoyed.

"Oooh! What are you four during here? You're from next door, right!" He grabbed all of them by the neck into a big hug. "I'm so happy~~!"

"G-Get off!" Ichigo shouted, prying his hand away.

"I'm going to go to the infirmary right now! If you'd all like, please, come with me!" And with that, Minazawa dragged all of them to the infirmary with Yuuta smiling behind.

Minazawa slammed the door open. "Ah, Sensei! I have a slight headache, so would you please give me an ice pack?"

"Please wait a moment," a soft _feminine _voice rang.

Minazawa froze in his spot.

A lovely women appeared with her hair braided in front of her, smiling. "You said you needed an ice pack, right?"

Hiiragi, who managed to take a glance, was surprised. She said, "W-What happened to that old man?"

"Ah, Yamada-sensei? Something came up, so he had to quit."

"EH? B-But it's only the second day of school!"

"Stuff happens, dear," she said. "I'm Unohana Retsu, your new school nurse from now on. Nice to meet you. Oh, yes, here's your ice pack." Unohana handed him a cold ice pack wrapped with a handkerchief.

"T-T-Th-Thanks," Minazawa stuttered again. He reached out for the ice pack, grabbed but, he his finger just grazed Unohana's fingers. He paled and screamed to the top of his lungs.

He threw everyone he held away and began to sprint to the door, screaming.

"M-Master!" Yuuta exclaimed. He was about to chase after him, but he halted and took a look at the four. "About this matter, please don't discuss this with anyone else," he smiled. Then he took off.

"…what?" Ichigo said.

"Maybe…" Hiiragi replayed the scene in her head. "…he doesn't like girls…?"

Everyone stared at her.

"…eh…" Ichigo began, and was soon joined by Chad and Hitsugaya, "EEEEEHHH!"

"Oh my," Unohana said.

* * *

><p>Yuuta panted as he found his master crouching in the corner, shaking. "I found you, Master," he said.<p>

"Y-Yuuta… I-I… I t-touched a g-girl…"

"It's alright, Master," Yuuta said. "But instead of worrying about that right now…why don't you worry about the people who's been following us… Right?" Yuuta turned around and smiled at the door hanging open. "Why don't you come out now?"

"O-Oi, he found us out…"

"Kurosaki, stop pushing!"

"…"

"Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, you're too loud—OW!"

The door swung open and there revealed Hiiragi, Chad, Ichigo and Hitsugaya right on top of each other with Hiiragi at the bottom. "Y-You guys are heavy…"

Yuuta smiles as Minazawa stares with wide eyes.

As the four got up to quickly hide that embarrassing entrance just now, Hiiragi said, "So…you knew from the beginning? That we were trailing you guys."

"I'm Azuma-sama's butler after all," says Yuuta. "I'm quick to sense these kinds of stuff. And about Azuma-sama's secret, whatever he decides, I'll carry it out. If he decides to wip your memories away, then I'll do it." Yuuta faced Minazawa. "Azuma-sama?"

The flamboyant character didn't say anything.

Yuuta smiles, waiting in patience.

"…it's fine," he finally spoke up. "Let them keep their memories. I'm afraid to say that I am ashamed of my weakness, but…these people…" he peeked through his shoulder. "…will…you keep it a secret?"

Hiiragi smiled. "I absolutely won't tell anyone." Then she turned to her friends. "You guys won't tell either, right?"

Chad nodded, Ichigo grinned, and Hitsugaya huffed, seeming indifferent.

Minazawa practically brightened up and sparkled. "THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE TRULY MY FRIENDS!" And then he attacked them into a big hug.

"G-Get off!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "You're suffocating us!"

"M-Minazawa-senpai, I-I can't breathe!"

"O-Oi!"

Chad seemed to be perfectly fine, seeing as how he's the tallest one out of all of them.

Minazawa smiles like a child brightly.

The next day.

Minazawa waltzed into their classroom with a big box of roses behind him. "As a token of my gratitude to my new friends, I shall now hand these ro—"

"NO THANKS." They all deadpanned.

Just like that, Minazawa Azuma was titled 'The Flamboyant Idiot' around the entire school.

* * *

><p>Minazawa Azuma, the flamboyant rich boy character.<p>

Yuuta, the smiling rip-off of Ichimaru butler.

I have teacher that's always smiling, and while I was writing this chapter, I just made Yuuta on the spot...heh, maybe I'll include Ichimaru in as well and they'll both challenge each other or something...I dunno. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! I also updated **Twisted **which is in the Keroro Gunsou and Bleach crossover section. If you're interested, please go read it~


	4. Exposed

Here's the new chapter! And thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hii-chan,<em>

_It's good to hear that you've been doin' well! Ya know, that guy dormin' with you, is he safe? I mean, he doesn't do anything' to ya, right? I'm really glad that you're fine and made a few friends, but actually, I saw that guy recently._

Hiiragi spat her juice out.

"W-What?"

_He's the one with the white hair, right? _She continued to read the message. _He ain't that hard to notice, bein' the one with white hair and green eyes and all, but he's working somewhere…isn't havin' a part time job against the rules at your school?_

"Hmm…come to think of it…" Hiiragi mumbled to herself. "He has been coming back late recently…" She thought about it for a moment. Hmm…

* * *

><p>The sun rose up on a Saturday. The young heroine planned on sleeping in, until she heard a cell phone ringing.<p>

"Hello?"

Hiiragi cracked open an eye. It was Hitsugaya talking, but to who?

"I'll be coming over soon," he said. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon." Then he hung up. Hitsugaya threw his phone into his pocket and made his way towards the door. Hiiragi got up the moment he left.

She was still half-asleep. She yawned and mumbled, "…have a good day…" before passing out again.

A few hours later…

Hiiragi was wide awake. She was planning to go out to eat today and explore the town to pass time. She quickly changed into a random hoodie and some pants, grabbed her cell phone and keys.

She quickly ran out of the dorm, occasionally greeting some of her classmates before arriving at her destination.

It was just like any other town. There were cafes, restaurants, malls, stores…anything you can find in a town.

But right there in the middle, there was a huge crowd. Curious, Hiiragi walked to the crowd to take a peek, but she suddenly saw _suspiciously _familiar rose petals.

"_HAHAHA! EVERYONE, PLEASE TAKE A LOOK! WE ARE—"_

Hiiragi immediately walked away. _I saw nothing; she told herself and walked in the opposite direction, not looking back._ She stopped in front of a store—a ramen restaurant, to be specific.

"Ichinomiya Ramen," she read the banner. Her stomach growled at the sight of the store. Pretending she didn't hear that, she walked into the store.

It was simple store—it was small and red, with a few round tables and counter where you can see the chef cook your ramen. There were only a few customers, around two or three people.

She looked at the menu.

_Pork Ramen: 200 yen._

Wow. That's pretty cheap. She took a seat at the counter and called out, "Excuse me! I'd like…" she glanced at the menu. "…a Spicy Shrimp Ramen, please!"

"Coming," came a voice. A shadow started to emerge inside to greet his customer.

Hiiragi's smile froze.

White hair. Green eyes.

The said man's eyes widened.

Hiiragi immediately got up and shouted for everyone to hear, "H-Hitsugaya?"

The customers around her stared at her with opened eyes. Feeling the stares, Hiiragi blushed and sat back down.

"W-What are you doing here?" she whispered, trying to ignore what just happened.

"I work here," he scoffed, crossing his arms. "What are _you _doing here?"

"To eat, of course!" she said. "Doesn't our school not allow jobs?"

"I need money, obviously," Hitsugaya sighed. "Great, I didn't think I'll see you even at my job…"

A vein popped on her head. She turned away. "We share the same room anyways."

He huffed. "So what did you want? A Spicy Shrimp Ramen, you said?"

She nodded. "Make it extra spicy please."

Hitsugaya groaned. "Got it," and trudged himself off to make the ramen.

Hiiragi silently stared at him as he made the ramen. He stretched the noodles and twirled it like a professional. _Come to think of it, _she thought, _he's always getting a perfect score on his tests…_ She continued to stare at make her ramen. Then she scoffed, _Mr. Perfectionist_

"Hey."

Hiiragi blinked her eyes and stared at him.

"It's ready," he said.

"Oh…t-thanks." She took out a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks for the food," she muttered before digging in.

Her eyes snapped open.

"It's good!" she exclaimed.

Hitsugaya stared at her. "Oh, really?"

"I mean it! It's really good!"she said with a smile. Hitsugaya continued to stare at her as she keeps on rambling on how good and perfect it is.

Ever since Hitsugaya has been forming with Hiiragi, he only found that guy irritating and dragging him into stupid situations. But now, seeing him so happy and smiling and complimenting his cooking…

He smirked.

"What an idiot," he chuckled, before turning around to clean up the pots.

Hiiragi put her chopsticks down. "It was great!" she exclaimed.

"That'll be 250 yen," Hitsugaya said.

She took out 250 yen out and was about to put it on his hands until they both heard stomping footsteps deep inside the store.

The door busted opened, revealing a tall man with glasses. "T-Toushirou-kun!" he shouted.

Hitsugaya blinked. "Manager?"

Hiiragi looked at them back and forth, utterly confused on what's happening.

The "manager" quickly ran up to Hitsugaya and grabbed his shoulders. "M-My wife is at the hospital! T-They s-said that she suddenly fell during work…" he said in a panic.

"Manager…calm down…" Hitsugaya said with a sweat drop.

"I-I'll leave the store to you, Toushirou-kun!" he shouted. Suddenly, he turned to Hiiragi (who jolted), grabbed her shoulders, and with tears bursting out, he exclaimed, "I-I'll leave you with Toushirou-kun and watch the store, ok?"

"H-Huh? Uh, wait—"

"Well then, bye!" the manager called out, before rushing out of the door and shouting, "AI-CHAAAAANN!"

Hiiragi was left dumbfounded, while Hitsugaya sighed.

"W-What just happened…?" she asked slowly.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "He's exaggerating…" he mumbled. Then he turned to Hiiragi and said, "You can go home. I can handle the store myself."

"Are you sure?" she said. "I-I mean, he looked…"

"That's Ichinomiya Makoto, the owner of this place," Hitsugaya explained. "It doesn't matter, he's always exaggerating. You can forget what he said and go home or something."

Hiiragi just stared at him. "Your hands…" she pointed out. "…there are bandages all over it."

He didn't flinch or anything, he simply scrubbed the dishes harder. "It's nothing. I just burned myself, that's all."

Hiiragi narrowed her eyes. She began to walk. Hitsugaya thought she was finally going to leave him alone…until she appeared right next to him.

"Wha—"

"Like I'll be so cold-hearted as to leave you alone," she said, grabbing an apron. "I'll help you, so don't try to do it all by yourself."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I said I didn't need your help."

She glanced down at him. "Whatever you say," she sighed. "I'll at least clean the dishes for you." She snatched the dishes out of his hands and began to scrub.

Hitsugaya growled under his breath. He was about to retort back at him, until a customer came. He shot daggers at him before mumbling, "I'll remember this."

Hiiragi kept a straight face, but on inside…she was sweating. _O-Oh shit,_ she panicked inside, _I-I think I just officially irked him._

As Hiiragi continues to dread over what Hitsugaya is going to do to her, Hitsugaya is currently taking orders from an old lady.

"Welcome to Ichinomiya Ramen," he said in a monotone. "What would you like?"

The lady smiled. "I'd like a take-out, if possible."

"That'll be fine. What would you like?"

"I'll take the Chef's Special, please," the woman giggled. "You're so young and you're already working…how old are you? Twelve?"

Something inside Hitsugaya just pulsed.

Something inside Hiiragi just jumped.

"N-No," Hitsugaya gritted, keeping his cool. "I-I'm f-fifteen…"

"O-Oh my!" the elderly woman exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry, I mistook you for—"

"I-It's a fine…" Hitsugaya turned around and sent deadly aura to Hiiragi, who was trembling. She was trembling with both laughter and fear.

"Bastard…" he mumbled eerily.

Hiiragi flinched and continued to scrub the dishes even harder, pretending she didn't hear anything or feel the chill down her spine.

As soon as Hitsugaya gave her take-out and the woman left, the shop was practically empty. There were a few customers from time to time, and the afternoon was the busiest. Then finally, night came around.

Hiiragi sat down on a chair and drummed her fingers on the counter. "Hey…" she said, suddenly. She wanted to have at least a decent conversation with him.

"What?" Hitsugaya responded, not looking at her.

She quickly tried to think of a topic to talk about. "Uh…no, never mind."

Hitsugaya didn't even bother to answer. They were both still caught in silence until the door opened.

A man with glasses came in.

"I'm back, Toushirou-kun~~!"

Hitsugaya stared.

The manager waltzed into the shop with a happy (and stupid) smile glued to his face. "Guess what!"

"I'm not gonna guess."

The manager continued to dance around the shop. "My wife is pregnant!"

"Oh. Congratulations," he answered in a monotone.

"Aww, show some more emotions, Toushirou-kun~! Be happier for us! I'm finally going to be a real father now!" He danced around the room with a nonchalant Hitsugaya who didn't do a thing.

"Yea, you don't have to play house with me anymore," he said blankly.

"Don't say that~~ Ah." The manager finally took notice of Hiiragi sitting in the corner. "You're…AH!" his mind shot back to a few hours ago. "I never caught your name, even though I forced you to help Toushirou-kun!"

"U-Uh, it's fine," Hiiragi said, waving her hand. "I wanted to help anyways…"

"R-Really?" he said, and the girl nodded. He smiled. "Then I'll make some deserts for you; it must've been tough working with Toushirou-kun. Thank you."

Hiiragi was slightly taken aback by his sudden change in his personality. "S-Sure."

Hitsugaya quietly took this chance to walk away, but too bad the manager caught him. "Toushirou-kun, where are you going?"

"Toilet," he said before walking into the restroom.

He simply smiled before walking into the fridge and getting some ingredients out. "By the way, I'm Ichinomiya Makoto," he said. "Ah, but Toushirou-kun must've told you already, I assume?"

"Yea," Hiiragi nodded. "I'm Fujisaki Hiiragi."

He smiled softly. "Was it hard working with him?"

She shook her head. "I share the same dorm with him. And we're in the same class."

"I see. Is he doing well in school?"

"Umm…I guess. He's always getting perfect scores." Hiiragi wondered why he was suddenly asking all these questions.

"That boy…he's always been a workaholic."

Hiiragi nodded. "That's true. I always see him study late at night."

"Even if I offer him some days off, he always refuses," he sighed. "But I'm glad you're with him, Hiiragi-kun."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The manager handed her a plate of warm mochi and smiled. "Toushirou-kun has been working here for as long as I can remember. I've always considered him like my real son." He smiled before breaking out into a huge pink aura, "That's why I'm so excited to have a child! Oooh, I'm hoping that child will grow up and become attached to Toushirou-kun and call him, 'Toushi-onii-chan!'"

Hiiragi smiles awkwardly as he continues to fantasize over his imagination. This guy is going to turn out like her father.

"But…" the manager suddenly calmed his imaginations down and smiled at Hiiragi. "I'm glad to see that Toushirou-kun at least opened his heart up more. Before, it just used to be me and two or three friends…I'm glad that he seems to be enjoying himself."

Hiiragi stares at him, carefully going over his words. "…you must be mistaking something."

"Eh?"

"Hitsugaya is a jerk, he's always so perfect, he doesn't talk to anybody often, and I certainly don't think he's enjoying himself, but…" she looked up at him with clear, straight eyes. "I-I think…he's opening up…little by little…"

He stared at her, taken aback. But then, he chuckled. "I guess you're right," he laughed.

Then the door opened with Hitsugaya walking towards them. He stared at the plate of mochi in front of Hiiragi. "You'll get fat if you eat sweets this late."

"Wha—"

Then the two began to bicker again. The manager tried to calm them down, but instead, he held a great smile on.

He was glad. Really glad.

"_D-Dear! At the doorway…"_

"_Huh?"_

"…"

Things have changed.

"_Sorry, Makoto. I found this kid in the rain…"_

"_I have the bath ready, hurry up and warm him up!"_

Maybe if it weren't for the rain, he wouldn't have met him…

"You were snoring last night," Hitsugaya retorted back.

"You fell off the bed last night so hard that I thought it was an earthquake," Hiiragi answered back.

"Your snoring was like a hurricane."

"You were gritting your teeth last night."

The two continues to argue and argue, while sending each other sparks.

"Alright you two," the manager interrupted. "It's time for you to go back to your dorms. It's getting late."

Both of them glanced at him, then back at each other, before stubbornly looking away at each.

A sweat drop fell on his head. "You two…"

Hitsugaya threw his apron onto the chair and made his way to the door, with Hiiragi following before. "See you, Manager," he said before leaving. Hiiragi smiled at him before following him out.

The moment they came out of the store, they saw it.

"My! If it isn't Fujisaki-kun and Hitsugaya-kun!"

They recognized this voice. This voice can only belong to…

"Azuma-sama, your hair."

"Ah, thank you for pointing it out Yuuta, but don't worry! I have my trustworthy friends with me!" Minazawa exclaimed, his arms spread out. "What're you two doing here—huh? Where did they go?" Only an outline of those two were left.

"Huh? Fujisaki-kuuunn~~! Hitsugaya-kuuunn~~!"

The two ran for their lives and ignored Minazawa's echoing shouts.

"What the hell is that guy doing here…?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I-I think he has a new shop opened around here or something…" she answered, picking up her pace. "I saw him earlier with a large crowd…"

"…figures."

And so, Hitsugaya and Hiiragi ran for their lives from Minazawa all the way until their dorms.

She plopped herself onto her bed, sweating and panting. "D-Damn that Minazawa… M-Making us run like this…"

Hitsugaya breathed out a few heavy breaths and sat down in his chair. "I'm going downstairs for a moment," he said.

"Sure," she answered with her face in her pillow. The moment she heard the door close, she immediately got up and dashed into the shower. With an idiotic happy grin and a pink aura around her, her inner mind practically shouted, _Freedom~~!_

She opened the hot water on and let it fill the tub. She grinned as she began to take her clothes off and dip herself into the hot water. "Ahh…this is heaven…"

However, fate isn't that nice, and with this clichéd plot, the direction it's going to, is obviously…

She heard footsteps and the door open. "Fujisaki?"

Hiiragi's heart skipped. _O-Oh no! I forgot to lock the door! _"U-Uh, hey, Hitsugaya!" she called out. "I-I'm in the bathroom right now!"

"Oh," he replied. She can hear his footsteps getting louder. "I need to get something inside there."

_Exactly what would you need inside the bathroooom! _She exclaimed inside her head. _What did you leave? I'll get it for you once I come oooouut! _"Uh, hold on, I'll get it for you."

"No, its fine I got it myself."

Oh shit.

She can see the door crack open.

She gulped as she hurriedly wiped herself with a towel. "W-Wait! I-I got it so—" The door opened with only a single towel wrapped around Hiiragi.

The white-haired roommate who opened the door.

The heroine who has been exposed.

Looks like everything is going to fall down.

* * *

><p>Da-dum! Oh noes! She's been found out! What's going to happen!<p>

Haha, I know, typical. She's been found out in the shower, like most gender-bender series. -_- Anyways, thanks for reading! And about Minazawa...it's a secret for now, but it will be revealed eventually...eventually...


End file.
